An organic electroluminescent (abbreviated to EL) element including a pair of electrodes and a light emitting layer which is provided between the electrodes and contains a polymer compound has been known. In the organic EL element, the light emitting layer emits light when a voltage is applied to between the electrodes. For example, an organic EL element for emitting white light that includes a white light emitting layer in which a plurality of types of colorants are dispersed in a light emitting layer has been known (for example, JP-A-07-220871).